


Lord &  Maid

by HelenofTroy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: It was her first real job in a long time.At last!For an orphan girl like Rey  there were not too many expectations in this regard. Mrs. Maz Katana, the one in charge of the girls' orphanage, had falsified her references.But she was ready for the world now.With her suitcases in front of the door of the leader of the suffrage movement, Leia Organa, and her husband, businessman Han Solo, Rey looked at the tips of his shoes.For him, the world began today, the first day of real work as well.In the company of his father.Ben Solo needed to go through the door of his house at the same time as Rey to join his new place in that universe so far away.When Ben opened the door he just saw her, she was there.-Hi....





	Lord &  Maid

All the young man could see was the hand of of the dark-haired girl and red hat that was at the door, who hindered his step before leaving.

-Hi- she repeated, waving her hand again. 

Ben's eyes watched her silently. Great, enigmatic, reserved for them a sadness that Rey could not help but feel.

He was one of the young gentlemen. Mrs. Maz's words came to her mind as if it were a prayer. Rey turned her big eyes exaggeratedly made up with mascara to the right, as if little Mrs. Maz was hidden inside her red hat. Maybe for that she didn´t see the small discreet smile that Mr. Solo dedicated to her. The Maz´s advice sounded in Rey´s mind. 

"Remember that the young man is irascible, they have already fired two guys before his service because of him, Ben is demanding, he wants everything punctual and perfect, he does not forgive mistakes, you will be the first girl hired by the head of personnel Snoke, for Ben Solo, it will not happen to you, Rey, try to show him respect and behave yourself especially with Mr. Ben Solo. "

Rey had nodded to her understanding how this was the most important chance in her life. 

-Hello, sir-Rey cleared her throat, waving her hand again-I'm Rey.

-Hello -said Ben opening his eyes wide, fixing his eyes on the girl's. They were the biggest eyes he had ever seen in his life. She smiled, but he didn´t. 

-Good morning, who are you?-Ben asked. His teeths were white as the first snow of that morning. 

 

"My God, what a disaster!" We spent five minutes on the landing of his house just saying hello, I'm delaying him and he finds me annoying and clumsy, I'm sure that despite my references I'm not hired ... False references by the way ... Look at his face! He's so well dressed in his bright flannel suit and his patent leather shoes, his hair is so clean and perfect, with his riding crop in his hand, and here with this old woman's hat and this tongue so clumpsy look at me. The Lord keeps looking at me, and I can not say two words in a row, how can I get her to hire me? " Some minutes passed, while Ben was doing her questions, but she was only thinking in Maz.  
-Hey, girl! Are you ok? -Ben asked puting his hand on her shoulders.

"What gentle hands the gentleman had!"-Thought Rey, but her reverie with Maz did not disappear.  
"Remember, keep the distances with the chief of staff, Snoke is a reptile, wants to monopolize Mr. Ben for him alone as they say"

To make matters worse, the face of few friends of an old man looked at her from a distance.

That man must be Snoke.  
Maz had warned her. What an unfriendly face he had!  
He was wishing the young gentleman would fire her. A fake smile appeared in Snoke´s face. 

 

-I´m Rey-she said 

Ben Solo raised his eyebrows, smiling again, but his voice sounded a little angry.

\- I'm supposed to meet you? We have here, how much?  
-Seven minutes, sir-Snoke said after him, showing his hand clock.

Rey frowned, that man did not like her.

Ben looked back annoyed.

-Thanks, Snoke, if I need a personal secretary I'll remember your name.

Snoke bowed to Ben Solo complacently, ignoring the irony of his words.  
-Sir  
Rey and Ben looked at him annoyed as he put the cuckoo clock of the hour.

-Hey, girl. Are we going to be here all morning greeting us?

-I´m only the new maid, sir-she said-sorry for the delay, sir. It won´t come back to happen again. 

-What? You talk as if you were already hired, -Ben said distancing himself from her, but Rey was not used to dealing with the gentlemen and did not understand the reason for Ben's separation. That's why she left the two big pouches on the floor and went inside the house.  
Ben did not back down. She would not pass until he left her. How was it possible that the meddler was so brazen?  
The result was that Rey was so attached to Ben that they could have made a sandwich.

-Sir- she said with her chin on Ben's chest-I know I do not seem very awake, but I beg you to hire me, I have good references.

-What do I care? You will not enter my house by any means. You have addressed the wrong person and that means you can not distinguish social classes, I can not have an employee at my service who does not have a minimum knowledge of society. -But sir I have already brought all my things, and I can not go back. Your mother, Mrs. Organa hired me, I have here a paper that puts your signature.

-Show me-Ben said, stroking his hair back.

Rey looked severely at the two baggage.

-You do not know what suitcase it is in, right?

Ben crossed both hands over his chest, this would push her back. So it was.  
Rey bent down smiling, and her perfume came to him.

She smelled like lavender, like that freshly laundered laundry soap with which he played with Hux in the playground.

-Here it is!-Said Rey, showing the paper.

Ben picked up the paper and looked at Rey without saying anything.  
It was as if he had known her forever. That smell ...

The women had not been too interested in Ben all this time.  
They were delicate and pure creatures, but he did not understand them.

However, this girl seemed the opposite of what he thought women were.  
She was beautiful and strong, but her spontaneity so excessive was what made him stay there losing all the morning with her, attached like chewing gum. That was beginning to be embarrassing. Ben had things to do! Today was his first day at the company! They would all be waiting for him standing, and he would be there with that clumsy maid. 

Ben did not know what to say.

With that sixth feminine sense she would know it, that he was in shock in her presence, but Rey did not even have a pint of that.  
Not know what to do.  
There she was, she defeated, with her hat falling half a head, heavy suitcases in both hands, and he ... like a student in love reading the paper that had the signature of his mother.

-This girl is ridiculous, her references were examined by lady Organa , but Mr. Solo, she will only hinder everyone's work. What should I do?-Ben almost couldn´t hear the Snoke´s advice behind him. 

Ben looked at Rey, free from all antipathy or hatred this time.

 

He ran both hands through his black hair. She watched him as if waiting for something.  
She trusted him, and Ben knew it. Somehow he did it.

But if he was now bewildered. How would he end later? She left him paralyzed, and if he hired her she would clean her up and be stuck in his room.

And he ... would he spend all the time next to her paralyzed, like a lamppost?  
Ben did not want to leave the girl without work, but he also did not want to become stupid.

 

-Okay, come in, you're hired, but you'll be on a probationary period -he said- how you work.

\- Sir, your mother said specifically that ...

-But I say the opposite -said him. But Rey was alarmed to see Ben's full lips trembling.

"What the hell will happen to him? Will he be sick?"-Rey thought. 

Something was really happening inside the young man.

His heart was beating too fast. This girl had tightened her nerves.

Snoke behind him observed his head movements with fear. He knew very well what that meant. Loss of land.

The girl was falling too well for the young gentleman, in fact she was beginning to like him. Snoke knew Ben from his birth.  
He was not like his father Han, easy-going and social.

The boy Solo had always been calm, serious, studious and loyal, but also superficial and capricious, all characteristics of his mother, Leia, who was never at home.  
Raised in an internal school, Ben Solo knew from the world how little he would see today. His nerves were due to the influence of that girl.

\- Sir, does this girl bother you?

Ben turned angrily.  
Ah, the primary reflection of your male ego!

Snoke did not read in Ben's eyes anger because he dared to give advice being servant to him, a lord, if not because he was subtracting of Ben Solo strength and authority in front of the girl, because he wanted to impress her ....! 

For that he was giving the work to her? 

-The work is yours, welcome to Solo´s house! -said Ben in froint of Snoke, taking himself the two suitcases of Rey. 

But Ben's hand was not used to it. The suitcase fell from his arm on his foot.

-Ah ...  
"Lord, for God's sake, let me," said Rey, kicking the suitcase out of the way and helping Ben to sit in the front chair. She closed the door after this. 

-Hey you! Bring me ice, please-she said to Snoke. Rey did not want to call him Snoke until they were presented.

-You have not heard her, idiot?-The scream left Snoke in shock.

Snoke looked at the boy. His boy  
Ben Solo had yelled at him. To him, who had raised him during the holidays, who had rocked him before putting him before Leia's eyes always with the clock in his hand, wishing that the boy would fall asleep to go running with the suffragettes nodding.  
Snoke was the only one with whom Ben Solo did not cry as a baby as a child.

Whenever the sinister Snoke intervened the child kept quiet, even when Hux broke a toy and his father Han was not able to silence him.

-I want Snoke  
\- That Snoke me of the snack, not Beatrice.

Ben Solo had never loved his nanny Beatrice.

And now, however, all of Snoke's influence was fading.  
There was a strange force in the environment that Snoke could notice.

Ben Solo would not call him any more to tell him about his projects or the results of his studies.  
That damn woman had arrived.

-Are you deaf Snoke? -Ben said again. Snoke left. 

Don't worry sir-she said taking off his shoe. 

 

Ben took Rey's hat off, and she watched him in amazement, oh yes, even more.

-I'm sorry I screamed-said Ben.

-Don't worry sir, this accidents always hurt a lot -when she pulled back the black sock she saw the redness of her foot.

\- Feel something?

Ben Solo did not say anything. That was the problem, he did not know what he was feeling.

Ben looked at Rey in a way that Snoke did not like, with his brown eyes . Rey was stupid, she did not understand any of that, but Snoke did.  
It was something he could not fight against.  
The Ben´s eyes ran through the woman's face, while she was touching his feet with the ice, as if her face was a beautiful painting. Ben felt how he never would be tired of looking at her ... since he had seen her at the door.  
It seemed like the only thing he could do. Look at her and look at her. He was born for that, that was his true vocation. Not his father's company, or riding or fencing, if not standing next to Rey and feeling her skin, smelling her perfume, listening to her give him stupid excuses. He was born to be with her, and not do anything else. Snoke could almost hear Ben's thoughts. "It's disgusting," Snoke thought, "she's undermining years of my life, from my work with Ben, damn love." 

"Oh God. That thought startled Ben Solo. What was happening?" 

 

It was something he could not fight against neither. 

-Have you got family, Rey? -Ben had to cut that tension, that shock she made him feel.

-No sir. I grew up in Jakku's orphanage-she said

-Oh, I'm sorry- Ben said-And how many houses have you worked on?

-In two-she lied-t's in the paper that your mother signed.

Ben looked at the girl, he had dimples when she smiled. Ben had always believed that dimples were a myth.

-What a beautiful woman, sir-said Rey looking the picture of a young woman, with dark hair and a black leather corset. The skirt was also long, with a small golden crown like a diadem on her forehead. The chimney was behind her. 

Ben carefully separated Rey´s hands from his foot, burned more than ice. Ben held one of Rey´s hands unintentionally.  
-It's my grandmother, Padme Amidala-he said-She was a queen, a minor title. And then she devoted herself to politics, like my mother.

-The Lord has an immemorial lineage-Snoke said-but you'll understand, girl. Follow me. 

The next scene was Dantesque.

Ben did not let go of Rey's hand, but Snoke took the other one from the girl.  
It hardly lasted a moment, but Rey did not know what to do.

She smiled.

-Thank Lord. Mr. Snoke, but I need to take my bags to my site and start working-she said.

Ben let her go reluctantly. Ben saw Rey left with Snoke upstairs. 

-Damn you-he murmured quietly.

Snoke had got away with her. Ben could not talk to the girl one more word.  
She was the first person to understand him after his long career, and now that damn servant thought he had more authority than he did.

-Ahhhh

Ben took the mirror from the entrance and threw it to the floor.

He was angry. An hour had passed, he would be late, and he had not been able to say goodbye to Rey.

Rey? Of the maid?

But ... what was happening to him?  
Did he want to be a maid's friend?

Ben Solo could still feel the touch of the girl on his foot, the smell of her perfume on his nose, the dimples of her smile in his eyes.

Yes, of course he wanted to.


End file.
